


A heartwarming lunch

by Kemurikat, MyNorthStar, Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud, voguepeaches



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver & Desi's parents, Desi's parents, Desiree "Desi" Nguyen & her parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lunch date, Lunch with the parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, co-written by MacDesi fans, complete and utter fluff, macdesi, soft Desi and Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemurikat/pseuds/Kemurikat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNorthStar/pseuds/MyNorthStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud/pseuds/Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguepeaches/pseuds/voguepeaches
Summary: A rare day off and Mac has planned a surprise for Desi!*****Co-authored by MacDesi fans over a weekend!Complete list of co-authors (listed in chronological order): secretlibraryoj (MyNorthStar); thethistlegirl (JustAnotherWriter (N1ghtshade)); alohasel (voguepeaches); westwoodbullet; swiftetinthecloud (Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud); skylarking (slightly_ajar); Kemi (Kemurikat).
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Kudos: 13





	A heartwarming lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a weekend discord challenge, thank you to all of those that took part and those that gave lots of support! 
> 
> This fic doesn’t have much of a plot, it is rather a very fluffy snippet into the lives of Mac and Desi on one of their few days off. Pure MacDesi fluff! Enjoy!

“Did you do this on purpose?!” 

Mac looks down at the disassembled coffeemaker. “No. I think I must have been sleepwalking again.”

“That’s not sleepwalking, Mac, that’s sleep…geniusing.” Desi shrugs, goes to the cupboard, and pulls out her mug and the Vietnamese coffee press she uses. “You’re lucky I don’t actually need that.”

Mac grins. “Apparently even sleepwalking me remembers what not to take apart.”

Desi paces back to Mac on the sofa as she sips her coffee. Giving him a gentle tug on the ear, she warns,“Don’t jinx it. You won’t even see tomorrow if you do take my stuff apart.” 

“Uh, actually? I’ve already took the liberty of doing so, but I put them back before you noticed.” Mac gives a triumph-like smirk.

“Oh, sweetheart, what did you do? Should I worry about it?” Desi says, jokingly. ”Just promise you won’t blow up the house, or my kitchen.” 

“Seriously, babe, I told you, it was an accident.” Mac scratches his blond hair, ”I was just trying to repair your microwave.”

"So what's the plan for today?" asks Desi as she watches Mac put the coffeemaker he'd taken apart in his sleep back together again.

"All I have planned right now is breakfast," Mac replies. "After that, we can see what happens next."

"I can't remember the last time we had a day without plans," Desi comments as she looks in the fridge. "What are you thinking of for breakfast?"

"What about phở?" asks Mac as he put the reassembled coffeemaker back into the cabinet.

Desi turns back to him at the suggestion. "Phở? I know it's an any-time-of-day meal, but that's a pretty extensive breakfast for us. Plus, we'd have to go out for it." Her expression suddenly changes from thoughtful to uncertain. "Unless that's your code for 'we need to talk'."

"What? No!" exclaims Mac. "Like I said, I have breakfast planned....and it's planned with your parents."

"My parents? They're in town? But my mom didn't say anything during our call yesterday. And you were texting my parents on the side?" 

"Surprise," Mac says with a grin. "You've been missing them a lot recently, and today's our first free day in a while so your parents and I hatched a plan. Plus, your mom gives great cooking advice."

Suddenly Mac's arms are full of Desi as she pulls him into a crushing hug. "You're the best," she whispers, before giving him a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

It is with great reluctance that he has to push her away a little. "Hey, if you start with that we're going to be late for breakfast."

“Okay, let’s get in the shower then. Try to be punctual for once.” Desi steps out of his embrace, eagerly launching herself to the master bathroom to get ready. 

Mac, leaning against a kitchen pillar, couldn’t help but smile as he watches her almost-skip to the bathroom.

“Hey wait..... My shaving cream’s in there!” 

A reply echoed from the bathroom, “You know the door’s never locked, right?” 

Smiling to himself, Mac knew that the surprise lunch he planned with Desi’s parents would make her happy. After the emotional ordeal he’d put her through during his feigned defection to infiltrate Codex, it was the least he could do to win back her trust in him. 

Steam from the hot water fogs the bathroom as he enters. Mac quickly strips, but pauses to admire Desi’s nude profile through the glass walls of the shower stall. If the two of them decide to get frisky—and Desi is definitely in the mood—they’d end up late to their breakfast get-together...

They are most definitely late for breakfast. It was a good thing Mac had a clear enough mind to text Desi's mom to push their date to lunch before he'd followed Desi to the bathroom. Luckily, Cô Hạnh had been more than understanding about it, claiming that she and Desi's dad, Chú Phúc, wanted to get some sightseeing in before meeting up with Mac and Desi.

********

As they approach Desi's favourite Vietnamese restaurant and Desi sees her parents who she hadn't seen in months, her smile grows bigger and bigger. "Thank you Mac, I really did miss them," Desi says appreciatively, squeezing Mac's hand. 

Mac squeezes back, his heart warming to see Desi so happy.

Seeing Desi with her parents is always refreshing. Their conversation is a rapid flow of English and Vietnamese mixing together, although they try to keep it mostly in English for Mac, even if he'd been working on the language, and dare he say, picking it up pretty fast. In the presence of her parents, Desi also appears softer, more open, and less of the soldier that she often has to be in their professional lives. And while they don't know the full extent of what Desi and Mac do with Phoenix, Desi's parents are aware that both are government operatives who often have to go overseas for dangerous missions. - Desi had told Mac that she didn't feel it appropriate to change her job description for her parents after her move to Phoenix, especially since what she actually did professionally didn't really change. No need to give them any false hope about her current job being any safer than her old one.

******

“Bye! Text me when you reach the hotel, okay!” Mac and Desi longingly part with her parents after a long afternoon’s worth of delicacies and parental affection. Turning around to walk to their car, Desi’s pout is hard to miss, despite her attempt to hide it and immediately bounce back to what-real-life-was again. 

Mac reaches over her shoulder, drawing her in closer to him. "We should see them more," he says. "You light up around them," Mac smiles, "and it is so beautiful to witness." 

Desi turns her head, smiling at Mac with slightly watery eyes. "Thank you, and by the way they love you like a son," Desi says as Mac opened the car door for her.

Mac rests his (slightly blushing) forehead on Desi's as he replies, "I love them too. I miss my parents, but your parents have started to fill that hole left behind." Mac straightens up, kissing Desi quickly as he does, and goes around to his side of the car.

As he gets in, Desi finds his hand. "Mac, I won't leave you again. I love you forever and always." 

Mac squeezes her hand, bringing it up for a kiss. "I won't leave you either; I love you forever and always." 

The couple look at each other for a moment. Love, comfort and admiration shining in each other's eyes. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! We hope it satisfies some of your fluffy MacDesi cravings!
> 
> Complete list of co-authors (listed in chronological order): secretlibraryoj (MyNorthStar); thethistlegirl (JustAnotherWriter (N1ghtshade)); alohasel (voguepeaches); westwoodbullet; swiftetinthecloud (Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud); skylarking (slightly_ajar); Kemi (Kemurikat).


End file.
